1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station, and particularly relates to a docking station applied to at least one portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the prevailing design trend that demands lean and light, the size of notebook computers is constantly reduced. However, some mechanisms and elements have size limitations to keep the notebook computer functional. In order to reduce the size of notebook computers while maintaining the same functionality as desktop computers, a docking station has been developed.
The docking station includes connection ports conforming to a plurality of interface specifications, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB), a PS/2 port, IEEE1394, a parallel port, a serial port, an Ethernet port (RJ-45) and optical disk, and the like. By separating the design of the docking station and the notebook computer, the weight and size of the notebook computer may be greatly reduced. When there is a need to connect to peripheral devices, mount the notebook computer on the docking station, the peripheral devices may be connected to perform data transmission or the notebook computer may be charged.
However, when a portable electronic device with a large size battery wants to mate with the docking station of the prior art, the portable electronic device cannot mate with the docking station of the prior art due to the large size battery. In other words, one part of the large size battery is projected from the portable electronic device, so that the large size battery affects the match between the portable electronic device and the docking station.